Winx Forever, Specialists Never
by MindMeetsMelody
Summary: Beginning based on 'Take A Breath' by SilverShadow65. If there is anything- trust me, there is- I own nothing noticeable, it kind of belongs to her. Read to find out. I know, I'm evil. Come and get me.
1. Chapter 1

This was _his_ fault.

This was _their_ fault.

This was that _devious_ student's fault.

This was _our_ fault.

 _He_ told me he loved me, and would never let me go.

 _They_ promised each of us the same.

This was the first promise they broke.

 _It had been fall, and we were having a party to celebrate the end of Tritannus, for it had been interrupted by storm the last time._

 _Some student, most likely a witch, decided to spike the punch. Normally, the headmasters would have noticed, but they were already drunk._

 _Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and I decided we wouldn't drink. It wasn't good for us and we needed to be sober._

 _Apparently, the boys didn't agree._

 _They were walking torwards us, smiles on their faces and a cup in their hand. They handed us each a cup, and looked at us._

 _The girls and I looked at each other, and had a conversation with our eyes._

 _'Should we?'_

 _'I am not wimping out in front of Brandon.'_

 _'This is not a logical decision.'_

 _'Whatever. Let's do it.'_

 _We each smiled at our respective boyfriend, and then took a drink._

 _Musa, Aisha, and I laughed when Tecna, Stella, and Flora made a face._

 _After a few more drinks, we were barely aware of our actions._

 _We hadn't noticed that the boys weren't drinking._

 _We hadn't thought it would be a bad idea to go back to the boys dorms._

 _One thing led to another, and next thing I knew, it was morning._

 _I was laying next to Sky, who was as naked as I was._

 _I heard him shuffling, so I pretended to sleep._

 _I thought he might be going to the bathroom, so when he put on his boxers, and slid on his jeans, I was confused._

 _That's when he picked up my underwear, and walked out the door._

 _I silently tip-toed to the slightly open door, and peeked through the crack._

 _What I saw, tore me to bits, then through me into a furnace._

 _Sky, Riven, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia stood outside, each outside their respective doors._

 _"I totally got laid last night." Riven said, laying a pair of red underwear on the floor in front of him._

 _"Same here." The others said, putting a different colored pair of underwear, or bra, on the floor._

 _What I heard next made me feel sick._

 _"Did you here Bloom last night? Damn, that girl can scream. She was definitely the loudest." Sky smirked._

 _"No way, for a shy girl, Flora was loud." Helia said._

 _"Musa is the fairy of music. She was like a damn banshee." Riven snirked._

 _"Tecna was so loud, my glasses cracked." Timmy said, throwing his glasses onto the pile of undergarments. I gagged._

 _"Stella screamed my name so loud, the Solarians could probably hear her." Branded spoke smugly._

 _"Aisha was louder than a roaring tsunami." Nabu bragged._

 _I threw up in my mouth at their next action._

 _Each one pulled a recording device out of their pocket, and the sound of screams filled the air._

 _Each boy handed Sky a twenty dollar bill._

 _That was all I needed. I got dressed and transformed into my Sirenix and flew out the window, stopping at the nearest room._

 _It was Musa, and from the look on her face, she had seen and heard everything I had. She dressed herself and changed into Sirenix._

 _I got Flora and Stella, and she got Aisha and Tecna._

 _We then flew back to Alfea, faces tear-stained and red, from both embarrassment and anger._

 _A week later, we still hadn't spoke to the boys. We didn't call them, and shockingly, they didn't call us._

 _That's when it started. First it was me, Musa, and Flora. We were throwing up, but had no fever. We thought it was just a bug, but eventually had to stop going to classes._

 _A few days later, Tecna, Aisha, and Stella had started to get sick as well._

 _After three days, Faragonda had grown concerned, and came to visit us._

 _When she found us throwing up, she called the nurse._

 _Ofiela, being the school nurse, was surprised when she couldn't find the cause of our illness._

 _"When was your last period?" She had asked._

 _I felt the color flow from my face as I paled, my eyes widening. I looked around me, and the girls looked the same way._

 _I stood, and rushed to the calendar that was on the wall, the girls not far behind me._

 _"Oh."_

 _"My."_

 _"Magix."_

 _Ofiela made us take a pregnancy test. Shocker, they were all positive._

 _"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked us. Tecna, had come up with a plan._

 _"First things first, we have to tell the boys."_

 _The next day, we went to see the boys. We had went to their dorm, only to have six GIRLS answer the door. We ran. Fast._

 _Faragonda told us we should leave Magix, and Griselda agreed._

 _"Where will we go?" I asked._

 _"You will be staying on Linphea, in a house not too far from Flora's mother's cottage. Ivy, Flora's mom, will be your doctor. I want you to take the Book of Fairies." Faragonda informed, and handed us the book._

 _"I also want you to write me, once a month, so I know your okay. You are not to come back, unless necessary, for six years. It is a long time, but necessary for your purposes. If you do not return on the sixth anniversary of your leaving, you will be pronounced dead. You are to continue training, with the guidence of the Book of Fairies. You are dismissed." She finished._

 _"Do us a favor, don't tell the boys." Musa spoke. Faragonda agreed, and we went to our rooms to pack. As we walked to our dorm, I felt a cold, dark presense. I shook it off, and continued to walk._

 _After we were all packed, Tecna printed out a picture and gave each one of us a copy._

 _They were of us and the boys._

 _In mine, we were at the park. I was in Sky's lap, looking into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Kiko had photo bombed us, and was on Sky's shoulder. They way his head was positioned, it looked like Kiko's ears were Sky's._

 _In Flora's photo, they were in the courtyard. Helia was sitting in a tree. Flora stood on the ground, scolding him, telling him he was going to hurt himself, or worse, the tree. He feigned hurt, and stuck his tongue out at her._

 _In Aisha's, they were at the beach. Aisha was sitting on a surfboard, and Nabu was floating on his back, right next to her. A huge wave was in the background, and Aisha was smirking, while Nabu had a horrified expression._

 _In Stella's, they were in Magix. Brandon was holding multiple shopping bags, looking exhausted. He was rolling his eyes, but smiling. Stella was kissing his cheek._

 _In Musa's, they were in Magix. Riven was smirking, looking down at Musa. She was pouting, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. They had been arguing over a cookie, so they split it, and there were crumbs on her face._

 _In Tecna's, they were in the simulation room. Tecna had typed in a code, and they were having a virtual picnic. Timmy tried to feed Tecna a bite of cake, and the cake went through the spoon. He was frowning, and Tecna was laying down, holding her stomach, mid-laugh._

 _We each put our picture in our bags, and walked to Faragonda's office. There was a portal, and right before we stepped in, Griselda yelled,_

 _"Remember girls, the Trix are still out there! Be careful! Good luck!"_

That's how we ended up here, seven months later, walking around like we have balloons tucked under our shirts.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, don't get me wrong. I can't wait to meet my future child, but, the circumstances weren't the best.

As a child, I had always imagined finishing school, getting married, and then having kids.

Thanks a lot, Sky.

I know it wasn't the boys fault, not entirely. We had consented, even though we were 99.99% drunk.

I do, however, blame them for this moment.

"Stella, honey, breathe. In and out. Deep breaths." Aisha was attempting to soothe the sobbing blonde, but, to no avail. Even though Aisha was the Fairy of Waves, Stella had cried an un-crossable river.

"N-no, Aisha. H-he d-d-disowned me!" She exclaimed, distraught, and Musa scoffed.

"Yeah, that was kind of rash decision, Stel. But, you have to calm down, think of the fetus." She joked, calling Stella's unborn child a fetus. Although, it wasn't the best idea. Stella hated when Musa called her/him a 'fetus'. She found it 'disrespectful', 'unkind', and 'down right rude'.

Which is better? Sad Stella, or mad Stella?

Both are terrifying, if you ask me.

"Musa! He or she, or whatever, is not to be called a fetus!" Stella shrieks, and Flora huffs in annoyance.

"Stella, I know you do not like the name, but it is a medical term. You must learn to accept it!" Flora spoke softly, but you could practically feel her frustration, rolling off of the Fairy of Nature in waves.

You see, our parents (beside Flora's lovely mother, Ivy) hadn't taken well to the news of our unborn children, and all reacted in a way that would forever put a strain on our relationships. We continued to postpone telling them, just telling them over the span of the past few days, afraid of their responses. In turn, we found our fears to be true.

My parents, the adoptive ones, had snapped. They blamed the magical world for this, saying that if I had stayed with them, this never would have happened, and then followed through, by pouring salt in the would, and saying they needed time to adjust.

My birth parents, however, had shaken their heads, and told me to never visit again. When they had believed I had hung up, I heard my mother tell my father, "I had such high hopes for her. Our last living heir, and she has gone and ruined her life, with that- that- that thing."

Yeah, it stung.

Musa's father had briefly responded with a, "you are a disgrace to your mother's name," and he hung up. Musa, out of all of us, cries the least. When she cried, my heart shattered. It's one of the worst sounds I've ever heard.

Aisha's parents didn't utter a word. Their sobs echoed through the phone, into the room we had all been sitting in. Her face was the pure image of guilt, and unimaginable sadness.

Flora's mother was proud. Having conceived Flora around the time of year the boys had betrayed us, (many, many years before), she couldn't be happier for her eldest daughter.

Techna's parents had told her that it was the most illogical choice she could have made, and hung up, with a solid, 'hmph!'.

Stella's father had disowned her, stripping her of her title, and her crown. Her mother, for the first time in years, had agreed with her father, and gave Stella a few choice words, that I do not wish to repeat.

Flora's mother, Ivy , whom we all called Doc, except for Flora, who obviously called her Mom, had helped us a great deal. We lived on our own, sharing a house that was quite large compared to the cottages the common folk on Linphea lived in. There we many spare rooms, which we had filled and made offices. To keep up with the house, we all had taken up jobs on the planet of wildlife, and had to have somewhere to work.

Musa obviously took up music, and taught music that would help plants to grow 'happily and healthily', according to her and Flora. The children she taught absolutely adored her, and often came over to spend more time with their beloved teacher. We didn't mind, it was simply more practice in the art of child raising.

Stella had found in the greenhouse network, often adjusting the sunlight's angles and degree of strength for certain plants, allowing the many companies she worked for to invest in many rare plants, that weren't able to grow in their climates before.

Flora had taken up her mother's interests, and had gone to the medical school run by retired doctors and nurses. She now ran a practice out of one of our outbuildings, which we had built using our powers during training at an earlier time. She assisted Ivy during many of our check-ups.

Aisha, like Stella and Flora, also took the nature approach, working with many of the farms of the planet, by using her powers to water the crops daily, and decreasing the amount of work for the teenagers and elders who had worked for the farms. She also helped convert bodies of water from salt to fresh, and vise versa, in different areas of the planet, where certain types of water were needed.

Techna, completely out of her element, decided to incorporate technology into our lives. Now, as the planets leading technological genius, (the planets only technological genius), she had digitalized our house, and many medical practices, and main buildings, like firehouses, police stations,etc.. It was extremely useful during emergencies, when the nature magic users had no time to analyze the problem, or stop and ask questions.

I took a completely different job title. After 4 months of intense training, (as intense as it could be, with me being pregnant and all), mostly working on my powers, and reading the Book of Fairies nightly, I had discovered a power my 'parents' had kept from me. Life Fire. Life fire is maybe the hardest power I've ever tried to master, considering it required creating living creatures/beings/entities.

I had created many things, such as animals, and plants, until one day, I accidentally created a baby. A living, breathing baby, as normal looking as possible. The Winx, hearing its cries, came in, confused as ever. I explained, and their eyes were the size of golf balls. It was an...interesting day.

We named him a name related to fire, of course. It was too tempting to not name him after his actual creator. MacKay, a Scottish last name, meant son of fire, and I couldn't resist.

Mac grew quickly, and after 2 months was at the mental and physical maturity of a 13-year-old. He wasn't raised as my child, as much as my brother, and the Winx treated him as such. Now, at the actual age of 3 months, he is proportionate to a 17-year-old. While we were 19 years of age, he was quickly catching up. The Book of Fairies states that I was able to decide when he stopped aging, and after a talk with the girls, he should stop aging in his mid 20s, but we still worry.

Now, I was named Creator of Linphea, and provided many agencies with animals and plants, not to mention I helped to train the Winx when it came to powers, having read the book more than they had, put together.

Back to the current situation:

"Hello, ladie-oh, what's wrong, Stel?" Mac rushed to her side, pulling her balloon-shaped self off of the couch and into a hug. His fiery red eyes burned with concern as she soaked his shirt with tears.

"Parents." I mouthed to the boy, and he nodded. He knew we had decided to call our families this week, and after the rest of us, he had probably expected Stella's family to react badly as well.

"I'm tired of all of these emotions. I have work tomorrow, but before bed, I say we visit Ivy." Techna suggested. We were reluctant, until she added,

"she's making apple pie for desert tonight."

At that thought, we 6 cows speed-waddled to the door, Mac chuckling behind us, before jogging to catch up.


End file.
